Two Different Worlds
by DuckTapeGirl101
Summary: Kimberly(Kim) Ann Crawford is different than most people. She's a mermaid. when she touches water she turns into a mermaid, but when dry she's human. Jack Dylan Brewer is human and always was. Jack meets her at the age of 7 and Kim loses her necklace and Jack fines it and keeps it hoping to see her again. and he does. (Kick)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys DuckTapeGirl101 here with the New story! You all have voted and the winner is Drum Roll please! Two Different Worlds! So thanks to all the voted! I will do Never Stay Away after I finished this one or when I'm close to finishing this one! Well here's Chapter 1!**

* * *

**Flashback (Age 7)**

Kim's P.O.V

"Bye, Mum, Bye Dad I'm going to the beach!" I yelled at them. "Ok, but be back by 3." Mum said and I ran out the door. I went to the beach that was behind our house! I looked at my necklace. It had a pearl on it with a dolphin charm beside it. How I got is that my Mum gave it to me for my Birthday a few days ago. I've never token it off. My Mum said it had some special power or something like that!

I went into the water and walked until I was in waist high. Soon my necklace started glowing. I looked at the soon I turned into a mermaid. I looked and took off into the water. This is to amazing! I swam so no one could see me, but I could see them. I saw a boy around my age. (7 or 8) playing in the water. I swam closer to him. He had Brown hair and chocolate brown eye's you could get lost in. He saw me and just looked at me like I was sort of monster.

He walked towards me. I backed up and then my necklace fell off with out me noticing. I soon took off into the water. "Wait...You forgot your necklace!" He yelled, but it was to hard to here him. I reached my backyard, well 'm still in the water just not on the sand. I got out and tried drying my self and I turned back human. So this necklace turns people into a mermaid. Sweet I've got to tell Mum!

**End Of Flashback (Age 7)**

Kim's P.O.V

Hi I'm Kimberly Crawford. Call me Kim. Anyway I live in Seaford and near the beach. I got to Sea High School. Its a school for mermaid 16 and up. My Mum enrolled me and my Dad as over protective as me can be let me go! I love to spend my time in the water. I visit my parents on the weekends because, they let us. I share a dorm with my best friend Grace. I have a greatest life. Except when I love my necklace. It meant everything to me. I've searched for it, but I never find it.

"Grace, I'm going to visit my parents I will be back tomorrow hopefully." I yelled at her. "Ok swim with you later." She yelled and I swam up to my house. Once I was out I steam dried my self. oh I forgot to mention We all get powers and once we unlock who we are we get a greater power. That shouldn't happened until after school's over.

I got up and walked over to my parents house. "Hey Mum, Dad" I greeted them. "Hey sweetie how is school?" Dad said. "Its fine." I told them. "Well me and your father where just about to go out so you can spend the day here or go back to or dorm which ever you choose." mum said and her a dad were gone. So I decided to stroll the beach. I grabbed some flip flops from my used to be room and headed to the beach.

I walked around the edge of the water and made sure I didn't touch it so I wouldn't turn into a mermaid. That Rule number 1. Never let a Human see you. For me I wasn't born a mermaid to the rule really doesn't apply to me because, I'm half mermaid and half human. I wasn't paying a attention and I ran into someone. "I'm so sorry." The Guy said. "It's fine." I said and got up. "So you new here or something?" The Guy asked. "No! I've lived her my whole life. I just spend most of my time in the water. That's why you never saw me." I told him. "Oh ok sorry again." He said. "Its fine." I said

"So what's your name?" He asked. "Kim yours." I asked. "Jack." He said back. I looked over at the water and saw Grace. She was waving for me to come because, class started. "Well I have to go. See you around." I said and started walking away. "Wait.. Here's my number incase you need anything." He said and gave me a piece of paper with his number on it. "Thanks.. Bye!" I said and ran down then dived into the water.

I swam over to Grace. "Really Grace Really!" I said. "Sorry its just class is about to began we need to go." She said and vied under. I followed her to class. I looked at the number I had in my hand. I had a pouch with me so I stuck it in there. "Wait Grace its Sunday we don't have class!" I said and stopped. "Oh yea... You see I really don't want to se you get hurt to I had to get you away from that boy." She said nervously. "Grace what's the real reason I can see right through you, you know." I said. **(A/N: Not really see through her just a phrase.) "**Well, you know how we anit suppose to talk to land people." Grace said. "Yes and Humans." I said and corrected her. "Well, when I saw you with that boy I wish I had someone o fall in love with me." She said. "Yea right, like Jack loves me. I've got to go Sea you later." I said and swam off.

I went to my dorm and sat down to think. A person like him would not love me if they knew the real me. I saw Grace came in. "Loom Kim I'm really sorry can you ever forgive me?" She said. "Yea, after all were best friends." I said and hugged her. "So, you ready for class tomorrow?" Grace asked Kim. "Yea, I guess." I said. "Are you worried Kim?" Grace asked. "No its just that I can only see Jack twice a week which is on the weekend." I said. Grace had a creepy grin on her face. These never ended well. "Grace what are you thinking/" I said scared. "Well, I could cover for you well you go see the land boy!" Grace said. "Great Idea, but if you get in trouble then tell them it was my Idea!" I said. "Ok." Grace said. We chatted for a while then it was time to get to sleep. "Night Kim." Grace said. "Night Grace sea you tomorrow morning." I said.

**The Next Day**

"Good morning Sea Lantice, I hope you all have a great day today who ever had School good luck I herd..." I hit my alarm off and got up. I grabbed my brush and started brushing my hair. Soon Grace got up. "Hey Kim, ready for school?" Grace said. "Yea why wouldn't I be." I said. "Remember the plan?" Grace asked. Oh yea where at lunch time a leave school and go see Jack. "Yep!" I said. "Ok well lets go." She said and we left our dorm and headed off to our first class which was Powers with Mr. Read.

We got to the class room and so I sat with Grace and Alexis or Lex as we call her. "Hey Lex." Grace and I said. "Hey Guys." She said back. Soon Brody came in. "Hey Kim, so you want go out on a date some time?" He asked. "Nope sorry Brody I'm not your type plus I all ready have my eye for some one." I said. I'm a pretty good liar. I've been told I am. "I will get you one way or another Kimberly!" He yelled and swam to the back of the room.

Soon Mr. Read came in and started our lesson. It was all about how to know if you have a power, which I know I have. Most Merpeople don't get theirs until they turn 18, but me I'm a special one as I've been told before.

**Time Skip to Lunch.**

"Ok Kim you ready?" Grace said. "Yea." I told her. "For the last time what is this about?" Lex asked. "Well, I'm is in love with a Land boy." Grace said. "Lex turned pale. "Lex you ok?" I asked. "She turned her normal color. "Really that's so cool! What does me look like?" Lex asked. "He had brown hair and had chocolate brown eye's that you could get lost in, he has a great smiled and looks really fit for his age." I said. "Lex looked at me kind of weird. "What?" I asked. "Nothing. Good Luck." Lex said. Soon I swam out of school without being caught.

I finally made it to the shore and I made sure no one was looking. I dried my self and headed down the beach. Soon I saw a school up ahead. I walked to it and the sigh said Seaford High. Wow not bad of a looking school. I went inside and looked around. It looked so fantastic to go to school at. Then I saw Jack and some duded with black hair. Jack spotted me and ran over to me. "Hey Kim." He asked. "Oh hey Jack." I said. "So you go here or something?" He asked. "No, I just decided to skip during lunch and come check out the other High school's during lunch time." I lied. He looked at me for a second or to. Could he tall that I lied to him? "Ok, well cool. I better get to class, wanted hang out after school?" He asked. "Um sure were should we meet up?" I asked. "Um the park. See you then." He said and ran off. I ran off back to school before lunch was over.

I spotted Grace and swam over to her. "Grace!" I said and she turned around. "Kim your back and just in time to!" Grace said. "so how was it?" She asked. "Awesome!" I said. "Sweet, well we better get to Mrs. Brooke's class." She said so we swam off to Mrs. Brooke's class. We got to class and sat down. "Good after noon class, today we are going o the practice course to see how fast you really are." She said. Oh and Mrs. Brooke is our PE teacher so she helps up be the best we can be. There's a school swimming team, but they only except the fast Merpeople at school.

We got out said and Lex was up first. She went 6.34 minutes. Then Ally went. Then Josh, Summer, Grace... Then it was my turn. I took off through the course. I finished with a 1.26. "Wow Ms. Crawford you got the fasted out of the class. Would you like to join the team?" She asked. "Uh sure I guess." I said. Then she asked other people when wanted to be on it. only 6 people got on the team out of the 32 students in this class. I can't believe I was the fastest. I did practice with Grace lot, but Grace came in second and I came in first most of the time.

The day ended and so I told Grace where I was going and tried to get to the park as fast as I could. Soon I was at the park and spotted Jack. "Hey Jack. I said and ran over to him. "Hey Kim." He said. "Sorry I'm late I was held up as school." I told him. "Its fine." He said. We started talking. "So Kim, you said you've lived her forever right?" I asked. "Yep that's right." I said back. I saw him take out a necklace from his pocket. "Well, one day I was at the beach and I found this Necklace in the water and have kept for a long time and I'm wondering did you ever lose one like this?" He asked. "Yes I did." I told him. He stood up and put the necklace on me than sat back down. "Thanks." I said.

* * *

**Hey Guys I hope you loved chapter 1! Well I better start writing chapter 2! Anyway I wrote over 2,000 words! for a first chapter! I'm hoping to upload again today and maybe tomorrow it depends on if I have a lot of homework or not! Anyway I've got to go write chapter 2 love you all!**

**XOXO DuckTapeGirl101,**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys DuckTapeGirl101 here with chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy it as you did the first chapter! So If you would like me to all and of your OC's into the story your welcome to just PM me or post a review! This is what it needs to say if you want me to do one of your OC's.**

**OCs Name: (First and Last)  
Age:  
Gender:  
Dislikes:  
Likes:  
Other:**

**So If you would like me to add an OC then just do that check list and it will be added as soon as possible now lets get on with chapter 2!**

* * *

**RECAP**

I saw him take out a necklace from his pocket. "Well, one day I was at the beach and I found this Necklace in the water and have kept for a long time and I'm wondering did you ever lose one like this?" He asked. "Yes I did." I told him. He stood up and put the necklace on me than sat back down. "Thanks." I said.

**END OF RECAP**

"Your welcome." He said. "So you want to go to the beach?" He asked. Oh no I should say no, but he so darn cute how could I refuse! "Um Sure I guess." I said. We both stood up and walked to the beach. Once we got there he picked me up and walked into the water. "Jack hat are you doing. "Well Kim are you afraid of water or something?" He said. "No." I said. Soon before I new it I was being thrown into the water. I swam up and realized I was a mermaid. "Jack, I've got to go sea you later." I said and swam under hoping he didn't see anything.

I swam to Grace as fast as I could. "Grace, Grace, GRACE!" I yelled. "What." She said. "Jack... He... Almost... Found...Out...I'm...A ...Mermaid." I said while I caught my breath. "OMS!" Grace said. **(A/N: I made OMS up It means Oh My Schell just to clear that up.) **"Yea I know! What if he does find out?" I asked. "I'm not sure." Grace said. Soon there was a banging at the door. "Who is it?" I yelled. "Donna open up!" The Mermaid yelled. I opened the door. "What Donna." I said. "Well Crawfish, I heard you ran into a land boy and fell in love with him." She said. "So why would you care?" I asked. "Well Crawfish, That's my boyfriend so I suggest you stop or else!" She said. "Or else what?" I said crossing my hands. "I will tell Jack your secret I mean he knows me because, I go to his school so I suggest you stay away from him!" Donna said. That explains why she never in class or at school! "What ever Donna uh Bu-Bye." I said and slammed the door in her face.

I laughed and got started on my homework. It took forever to stop thinking about Jack all most saw me turning into a mermaid. "...Kim!" Grace said. "What!" I said back. "Sorry I've just been calling your name for 5 minutes." She said. "Oh sorry now what is it." I'm going out I will be back soon." She said and left the dorm. I finally went to sleep, but it took me awhile to get to sleep.

**The Next Day**

I woke up and then I looked at the bed beside me and saw no Grace. Were could have she gone? I got up and got ready. Today I was going to go to my house and skip school so I could see Jack. I got to my house and cried my self off and turned back human. Then I got up and walked the beach for awhile. Then I ran into Grace , at least I think it was Grace. "Grace is that you?" I asked. She turned around. "Hey Kim." She said. "What are you doing!" I said loudly that gave us people staring at us. "Well I came down here to give Jack a beating of his life, but I ran into Jack's Friend Jerry. So me and Him kind of hit it off and started dating." Grace said. "Really Grace Really!" I said. Soon Jack and the own I think is Jerry came over.

"Hey Kim and Grace." Jack said. "Hey Jack." I said. Jerry took Grace out on a date of course to leave us alone. "Kim I'm sorry about yesterday." He said. "Its fine Jack." I told him. "So you want to come over?" Jack asked. "Sure I guess." I said and we started walking to his house. "So Kim tell me about your self." Jack asked. "Well I'm and only child, I wish I had a little brother, but my parents were too busy with me." I said. "Wow." Jack said. "Yep." I said back.

We got to his house and we went to his room. I looked around his room and he had all this karate stuff. I walked around his room. "Wow this is so school." I said. I saw a bored between two tables. I walked over and hit it will my hand and it broke into two. "Wow nice." Jack said. "Thanks." I said back. Soon my phone rang. It was Grace. "Kim hurry up, the Merconceil is looking for you!" Grace said over the phone. "Oh No, I will be there as fast as I can bye Grace." I said and hung up. "Sorry Jack I've got to go thanks for showing me your house now bye." I said and ran out the door. I dived into the water behind Jacks house hoping he didn't see me.

I got to the school as fast as I could. I saw Grace and the Merconceil. "Ms. Crawford why were you on land?" They asked. "What I wasn't on land!" I said. "Oh really then how did these pictures have you in them hmm?" They said and handed me the pictures. "No someone else the can turn human was on land also ... It was Donna she does to the high school there!" I said. They just laughed in my face. "Really Ms. Crawford are you trying to get your self expelled?" They asked. "No it was Donna who took the pictures I swear!" I said. "Ok we will let this slide only ONCE Ms. Crawford, but if it happens again you are expelled!" They said. "Now leave!" They said and we both left. I can't believe this!

* * *

**Hey guys so that's chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed chapter 3 could be up tomorrow, but I have spirit week that week.**

**Spirit Week**

**Monday~ Neon**

**Tuesday~ Twin day**

**Wednesday~ Camo Day**

**Thursday~ Black out/ Pep rally day**

**Ok well that's my spirit week of what to were on what day! The reason I didn't say Friday is because, I don't go to school Friday because, it's a teacher work day! Well that's it I hopefully get to see you tomorrow! BYE!**

**XOXO DuckTapeGirl101,**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so today is Monday! It was Neon day at school! it was soon fun and tomorrow is Twin day! Well I've hoped you liked the last 2 chapters. I'm hoping to make this chapter 2,000 words or more. So any how I got some reviews for OC's. I'm and going to put them in the story! To the two the posted them like that I will need you ask your something. Do you want your character to be new or just has been there, but has never really be talked about? PM or Review I don't really care. Anyway lets get started. **

* * *

Jack's P.O.V

I wonder why Kim all ways acts so weird when she's near water or one of her friends text her. There must be something going on and I'm going to find out. If your asking then no I don't like Kim its just a thing I feel like I need to know. I ran to the beach and saw Kim dive into the water. She wasn't coming back up. I ran to my house and grabbed my swim stuff and ran back to the beach.

Once I was there I dived into the water. I swam and tried following her the best I could even though she was fast away. I finally got closer where I could see what had happened. I stayed close, but not too close. I saw her go into some place, but I never got to see why she was here or why she was talking under water. Could she be... No don't think like that Jack.

I swam up and breathed for air then swam back to shore. Once I reached shore I ran to my house and took a nice warm bath and put on less wet of clothes. I sat down on the couch thinking to my self. Maybe I should call Kim? I grabbed my phone and dialed Kim's number. It rang a few times before Kim answered. "Hello?" She said. "Hey Kim." I said. "Oh hey Jack, what's up." She said well popping the P. "Nothing just bored out of my mind." I said. "oh, ok.' Kim said.

"So you want to hang out or something?" I asked Kim. "Um s..." She said well she got cut off my someone yelling. "Kim get your self over her we got to get the Mermall before it closes." It sounded like Grace. "OK Grace I will be there in a minute!" I hear Kim yell. Soon the line went dead. Did she not know I was still on the phone. Hmm, what is going on here?

Kim's P.O.V

I hung up the phone and swam over to Grace. "Really Grace, I pretty sure Jack just heard you!" I yelled. "OMS I'm so sorry Kim I know how much you wanted to keep your secret from him." Grace said. "Its fine, he is so just a friend to me nothing more." I said trying to lie. "Ok what ever you say Kim. Now lets go the Mermall closes in 4 hours!" She said and dragged my hand.

We got to the Mermall and went into Grace and I's favorite store. Fish Our Way. They had everything a mermaid needs. I looked at the tops on the rack and saw a Spring Bud green top with a Ocean Blue flower at the top and came to ruffles at the bottom. "Grace what about this one?" I asked her. She looked at for a moment. "You have to get it. How do you think about this one." She said and showed me a light pink top that goes into a purple color. "Yep." I tol her. We tried them on then bought them. They we hit the food court. I got a sandwich and Grace got a salad.

"So, have you told Jerry our secret yet?" I asked. "No, but can I pretty please! He's getting subspecies." Grace said and gave me the Sea Turtle face. **(A/N~ Yea I know I just want to change thing like that to make this story sound original.)** I looked at Grace for a moment. Should I let her tell Jerry there secret? "Ok Grace, I will let you tell him, but..." I was cut off my Grace screaming. "Grace! I said, But please make sure he keeps it a secret from everyone! including Jack." I told her. "Ok I will make sure." She said. Soon some one came over to us.

It was Brody. "Hey Kim funny running into yall here." He said. "Yea sure was!" I said. Note the sarcasm. "So how about that date Kimmy." He said trying to play it cool. "Sure why not." I said. "Really, that's great maybe we can go to my house first and watch a movie or something and do some other stuff..." He started. I just slapped him across the face. "No Brody and I mean NO. Not ever are we going to go out!" I yelled and was starting to get stars from people. Grace and I went home.

Grace left to visit Jerry. Soon I got a phone call on my Shcellphone. I answered it. "Hey." The person said. "Um Hello?" I asked. This was so not Jack and I've met Jerry and he doesn't talk like this. "Meet me at Fish Way Midnight and your little secret won't get out." The person said and hung up. Who was that threatening me! I quickly texted Grace. She told me to just go and see who it is. Was she crazy! I wonder who it could have been?

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 and chapter 4 will hopefully I can tomorrow! Anyway I love tyou guys! If you would like to give me and Idea for this story your more an welcome to. Well I better go bye.**

**XOXO DuckTapeGirl101, **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded is the past few days. :(. So I'm hoping to upload tomorrow a lot because, I have a 4 day weekend and that starts tomorrow! Anyway today we had a pep rally! It was so fun. It lasted an hour long. I wish that did this every friend day. (Yea I know is Thursday.) Well lets get started shall we?**

* * *

**RECAP**

Grace left to visit Jerry. Soon I got a phone call on my Shcellphone. I answered it. "Hey." The person said. "Um Hello?" I asked. This was so not Jack and I've met Jerry and he doesn't talk like this. "Meet me at Fish Way Midnight and your little secret won't get out." The person said and hung up. Who was that threatening me! I quickly texted Grace. She told me to just go and see who it is. Was she crazy! I wonder who it could have been?

**END OF RECAP**

I sighed. Should I go? Maybe an only if it would protect my secret. Soon it struck midnight and Grace hasn't came home. Soon I got a text. It was from Grace. "Girl can't make it. Staying at Jerry's." Wow really Grace. I quickly texted her back and started to go to Fish Way. I finally got there and, there was a merperson waiting. ay least I think it was a merperson.

"Good you came." The person said. It was a girl you could tell by its voice. The voice sounded too familiar. "Now tell me something. Why do you love that land boy hmmm?" The person asked. "I..I don't." I said. "Are you sure?" The person asked again. "Yes I'm sure!." I yelled. "Well I forbid you to see him again!." They the person was gone. "Who was that?" I said.

I swam back to my dorm and checked my Shcellphone. I had a missed call. I checked the voice mail. "Hey Kim.. It's Jack. So I was wondering If you wanted to come over later if you would like too you don't have too If you don't want to. See you later I gue.." The voice mail ended. I looked at my clock on my phone. It was 6:30 AM. It was a Thursday morning and I had class. I texted Jack back. It said: _Sorry Jack Can't I have classes, maybe after school bye. Love Kim. _I put my phone down and got ready. I added some make-up and a bracelet or two.

Then I headed off to school. Soon I got a text from Grace. "Hey Kim, I'm wondering if it would be ok if I go to the school with Jerry? If you don't want me to I wont." I quickly texted her back. "Its fine, Wait what about me I'm going to have to suffer here ALONE!" I texted. A minute later I got reply. "Well, how about you come to land school with me?" Grace's Text said. "Hmm, I'll think about me, you still gonna live at the Dorm right?" I quickly responded. "Um sure. So are you going to come on ;and school with me?" Grace text said. "Um Sure. Wait... did you all read enroll me at the school!" I texted back.

"Kind of." Grace texted said in reply. "Fine I will be there before you can say two fish tails." I responded and swam off to my house. I dried my self and became human again. I went to my door and my mom answered. "Kim! What are you doing here I thought you had classes?" She said. "Well My best Friend Grace enrolled me at some Seaford high place so can I go Please!" I said. "Sure, I have you a bookbag ready it's in your room.. Don't ask how I knew I just did." She said and I ran off to my room and got my bag and headed to Seaford high. There I saw Grace and Jerry.

"Hey guys." I said and waved. "Hey Kim." They said back. Oh I forgot to say I'm wearing a green blouse with some shorts and some flip-flops. "So, where's Jack?" I asked. "Were going to surprise him that your going to our school." Jerry said. "Ok... Grace can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. Then I grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Jerry. "You didn't tell him did you?" I asked. "Yes I did and I slightly told him that you were one too." Grace said. Oh no she didn't! "Grace! That was my secret and now Jerry might tell Jack!" I said and yelled. I got a few stars from some people hear us.

"Relax girl, Jerry promised that he won't tell." Grace said. "Fine, but it better be true!" I said and we walked back to Jerry. Soon jack came up. "Hey Jerry... and Grace, Kim?" He said and questioned our names. "Guess what Jack, Kim and Grace got transferred here!" Jerry said. "Sweet." Jack said. We walked inside together.

Jack's P.O.V

Kim never told me she was getting transferred. Hmm, I know something is up. I can tell Jerry knows something and I'm will to pry it out of him. The girls got the schedule and went to there lockers. Lucky Kim's was next to mine. "Hey Kim." I said and shut my locker. "Hey Jack, so what's your first class?" She said. "Um science." I said. "Cool me to." Kim said. "Cool, so you need help getting there?" I asked her. "Yea, can you show me?" She asked. "Sure, lets go." I said and we walked to our science class. Man she looks so cute...Wait what am I thinking Kim is just a friend, mu best friend and I can't like her like that!

We got to the class room and sat down. Soon Donna came over. "Hey babe so you want to skip class and go out?" She said then she saw me. "What are you doing here Kim!" She said and glared at Kim. "I just enrolled her Donna!" Kim yelled at her. "Yea if you say so Kim. Bye Jackie." Donna said and left. "Wait.. Kim how do you know Donna?" I asked her. "I just...do." Kim said. I looked into her eye's and I could tell she way lying. "Ok Kim if you say so." I said.

The classes got boring and soon lunch came around. I've had Kim in my first three classes. We reached the lunch room and I saw Eddie and Milton with Jerry and Grace. We walked over to them. "Hey Guys." Kim said. "Hey Kim.' They said to her. "So Jack you coming to practice today?" Eddie asked. "Yea." I said, "Ok." He said back. Jerry was fusing at Kim about something. Brad walked over to Kim. "You new here right?" Brad asked her. "Yea." She said. "Well girl, its your lucky day. how about you go on a date with me." He said, That got my blood boiling.

Kim looked at him. "Oh your a blonde sorry let me dumb it down for you. Me. And. You. Go. Out. Together." Brad said. I can tell Kim was angry. She got up and kicked him then took his hand and flipped him over. "Never call me a dumb blonde you don't know what I'm capable of!" She said and sat back down. Brad walked back over to Frank and the over Black Dragons. "Ha-ha, I knew she wouldn't go out with you know you owe me 40 bucks." Frank said. Branded handed Frank the 40 bucks.

Kim got up and left the cafeteria. I followed her. "Kim are you ok?" I asked her. "Yea, I'm fine." She said. "Are you sure?" I said. She turned around. "Yea Jack I'm perfectly FINE!." She yelled at me and ran out of the school and to the duration of the beach. I ran after her, but I was stopped by Jerry. "Let her cool off man." He said and we walked back to the cafeteria. I keep wondering about Kim and if she really was ok.

Kim's P.O.V

I sat one the beach thinking to my self. Should I well Jack about me or should I keep it to my self? Then I got a text. It was from Jack. "Kim, you can come over later if you want to." I smiled at his text, but I think I should tell Jack about me. I'm not sure what to do.

* * *

**Yea guys I know short. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter! I think its chapter 4, but if its not then oh well. I hoping to upload both of my stories tomorrow at least once, maybe even twice. Have a good night to all and to all a good night! Bye see yall later.**

**XOXO DuckTapeGirl101,**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey** **guys DuckTapeGirl101 here with chapter 5! Happy Friday to all! Anyway to answer autumn1999 question. You will hopefully find out in chapter 6 or 7! Thanks for reviewing! ****Ok now lest get on with the story shall we.**

* * *

**RECAP**

I sat one the beach thinking to my self. Should I well Jack about me or should I keep it to my self? Then I got a text. It was from Jack. "Kim, you can come over later if you want to." I smiled at his text, but I think I should tell Jack about me. I'm not sure what to do.

**END OF RECAP**

I thought for a moment and then headed back to school. I headed to gym because, I skipped most of the day. Once I got to the Gym and went into the changing room and put on a black tank top and gym shorts with my Jordon's. I walked out and put my hair in a ponytail and sat down on the bleachers. Jack came over and sat next to me. "Hey Kim you ok?" He asked. "Yea, I fell fine" I told him. Coach Peril said that we were going to play doge ball. Yes! It was girls against boys.

The best thing is that Grace was in here but, so was Donna. The whistle blow and I grabbed two doge balls and started throwing them at people. I have pretty good aim. I saw Jack he was just as strong as I was. He was knocking people out left and right. So was I. Grace got out of course. All that was left was Donna, me VS Jack. Donna really didn't care when it comes to sports. I tried my best to get Jack out. "Donna Help me out!" I yelled at her but, it was too late she got out. Now that was left we Me VS Jack.

My legs felt wobbly. Uh Oh. mermaids can't stay out of water two long or else they will die. I looked at Grace and she nodded in understanding. I hit the back board and everyone on my team came back in well Jack was by him self. He hit our back board and the game was back on. Grace lied to the coach and took me to the beach. "Thanks Grace your a life saver." I said and we both got into the water then got right back out.

We got back to class and all we saw was Donna and Jack left. Grace and I got back onto the court and started at it again. A ball came toward me but, I just stepped out of the way and it hit Donna. I looked at Grace and she got what I meant and we pelted Jack with Doge balls. "Ok Girls win!" Coach Peril said. I jumped up and down. Jack came over. "Good game Kim." He said. "You too." I said back. The bell rang so we had to go home.

"So Kim you want to hang out at my place?" Jack asked. "Uh sure I guess." I said and we went of to his house. We went to his bed room and started on out homework. Jack had brought me come water and then it spilled all over me! "Kim I'm so sorry." Jack said. I was freaking out! I was going to fish out right in front of him. I tried running and then I dived into his pool and tried to hide my self as much as I could. Jack came out. "Kim are you... Kim?" He said and looked at me.

"Jack... call Grace now!" I said. He just stood there staring at me. I took out my phone and called Grace. "Grace I need help fast. I'm at Jacks house in his pool and he is starring at me Help NOW." I yelled. "Ok Kim I'm coming jerry's coming also.: Grace said and we both hung up. A few minutes later Jerry and Grace where here. "Hey Kim what happened.. Oh my." Grace said and tried helping me. out.

"Jerry, Jack a little help here." Grace said. They tried getting me out. Grace dived into the pool and tried getting my tail out of the water. They finally got me out and Grace got out by her self. I died my self and then Jack just keep staring at me. "Jack say something!" I yelled. He said nothing. I got up and ran to the ocean. Grace came after me.

"You will be fine Kim, he was bounded to fine out one why or another." Grace said. "Yea your right. I don't think Jack will be talking to me for while." I said. "Well how do you know? Jerry is talking with Jack right now as we speak." Grace said.

Jack's P.O.V

I can't believe she didn't tell me. I mean were best friends. "Jerry did you know about this?" I said to him. "Whaaat... No" Jerry said. "Jerry your lying, now why didn't you tell me." I said. "Well Grace told me about it and she told me that she would make me hurt so bad that I couldn't even move." Jerry said. "Ok, but, she could have trusted me. I would have protected her." I said. I know but, now you know you can make sure she's safe." Jerry said. "Your right thanks Jerry." I said. We headed to where the girls were.

We found Kim and Grace. "Hey guys, Kim can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. She got up and followed me. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, it was jts a huge secret and I couldn't risk any chances." Kim said. "Kim I'm not mad just wondering why. I could have protected you, helped you in any why I can." I said. "Yea I know but, I just wanted a normal life!" Kim said. "Well when did this all start?" I asked. "She started the story. "Wow." I said. "Yea, well I better go see you later I guess." Kim and Her and Grace dived into the water and went to where ever they where going.

* * *

**Hey guys that chapter 5! I hope you all enjoyed and hopefully chapter 6 will be posted today or tomorrow! So that's it I love you all enjoy!**

**XOXO DuckTapeGirl101,**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So here's chapter 6! I hope you all enjoy it. and I have 18 review on this story so far! I'm so happy and I've only written 5 chapter! Well lets get start!**

* * *

**REACP**

We found Kim and Grace. "Hey guys, Kim can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. She got up and followed me. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, it was jts a huge secret and I couldn't risk any chances." Kim said. "Kim I'm not mad just wondering why. I could have protected you, helped you in any why I can." I said. "Yea I know but, I just wanted a normal life!" Kim said. "Well when did this all start?" I asked. "She started the story. "Wow." I said. "Yea, well I better go see you later I guess." Kim and Her and Grace dived into the water and went to where ever they where going.

**END OF RECAP**

Kim's P.O.V

Grace and I went to our dorm. "I'm so glad that ne knows!" I said. "Ye and I think he is also." Grace said. She was grabbing a bag and some clothes. "Were are you going Grace?" I asked. "Going to Jerry's for the weekend, you can come if you like." She said. "Ok, only if Jack will be there." I said and started packing also.

We swam to Jerry's back yard. **(A/N Yea I know all of them have the beach behind there house, except Grace because, her family are merpeople.) **I got on to the land and we both dried off. "Come on lets go.' Grace said and dragged my hand. We got to the front door and Jerry answered it. "Hey guys." Jerry said and left us in. "Is Jack coming?" I asked. "Yea he will be here in a bit." Jerry said. Him and Grace went to his room.

I heard the door bell ring and so I went over and opened it. "Hey Kim." He said. "Hey Jack." I said back to him. "Where's Jerry and Grace?" He asked. "Jerry's room." I responded. "Ok." He said back. I sat down on the couch and watched what ever was on TV. I didn't notice Jack was sitting beside me before I was laughing like crazy. "Jack stop I hate being tickled." I said between laughs.

"Nope Kimmy not going to until." He said. "Um till what?" I tried asking while laughing. "Until you kiss me." He said. "Yea not going to happened Brewer." I said and keep laughing. "Ok then I won't stop." He said. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed his hand a pushed him off of me. "There." I said and sat back up. "Well played Kimmy, well played." He said. I punched him in the arm. "Hey what was that for!" He said. "or calling me Kimmy!" I said.

We both just started laughing when Grace and Jerry walked in. "Hey guys." Jack and I said at the same time. Strange. "Hey, Kim outside now!" Grace said and dragged me out side. "what is it Grace!" I said. "Well, what just happened between you and jack!" She said. "Nothing." I said. "Oh really?" She said, "Yes really now lets go back inside it burning up out here." I said and we both walked back in.

Soon night fall came. "Hey Guys lets play truth or dare." Grace suggested. We got into a circle on the floor and Grace started. "Ok, Kim truth or dare." Grace said. "Um truth." I said. Uh oh bad mistake. "Ok, is it true that you like Jack." She asked. OMG she just had to ask me that question. "Yea as a friend." I said hesitating a little. "Ok, Jerry truth or dare?" I asked Jerry. "Dare Yo." He said Really Jerry really. "Ok um, I dare you to get on your skateboard and skate around the neighbor hood in your underwear." I said. Everyone looked at Jerry. "Ok man." He said and went outside and did what he was told. I video taped him.

"This is so going to be pay back one day." I said. Jerry came back in. He saw the video camera beside me. "Not cool Kim so not cool Yo." He yelled. We wall burst out in laughter's. "Ok Grace truth or dare." Jerry asked Grace. "Truth." she said. "Ok is it true that you love me." Jerry said. "Yep and I always will." Grace said and she peaked him on the lips. "Jack your turn." I told him. "Ok Kim truth or dare?" He asked. "Dare.' I said. "Ok I dare you to kiss me." He said. He would just not let that one go would he. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I looked at the clock and it said 3AM. "Well I'm headed off." Grace said. Jerry followed her. I sat on the couch with Jack. We watched a movie or two and I fell asleep on his chest.

Jack's P.O.V

Kim was a sleep on me. I continued watching movies until I fell asleep also.

**The Next Day**

I woke up and Kim was still asleep. She looked so cute when she was a sleep. Ok I must confuses, I love Kim. "Kim wake up." I said in her ear. She shook her head no. I started tickling her. "I'm up I'm up!" She yelled. "Ok." I said back.

* * *

**Hey guys that's chapter 6 I hope you all enjoy it! If you got any ideas then tell me I won't mind putting them in the story! Thanks to all that have followed, favorited and reviewed. Have a great day!**

**XOXO DuckTapeGirl101,**


End file.
